


Enounce

by orangeShirt



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeShirt/pseuds/orangeShirt
Summary: A poem for BT and cooper. Also a gift for morningstar999
Relationships: BT-7274 & Jack Cooper (Titanfall), BT-7274/Jack Cooper (Titanfall)
Kudos: 13





	Enounce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morningstar999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstar999/gifts).



I fall into a sleepless dream  
Where the war ends  
Through all the pains and hurts  
You jump into node with me  
Enounce the world all behind

Except each other  
There will be nothing left to fight for  
It's never a retirement  
But a reassessment  
While the protocols stand still

On the new land  
The last and final land  
Where we restore it all from the invisible  
Where we drain the power remained  
Where we rest in peace


End file.
